My Way Of Love
by Kerri-Loves-Jacob Black
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee, about how they fall in love from when she is 16.Its all in Jacobs POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but I would like to own Jacob !**

**Jacob POV**

_So, I can officially tell her about imprinting now?_

"Yes, but not until after Charlie and Sue's wedding, she's already nervous being in front of all those people, not to mention nervous about how you'll think she looks."

I smirked. _I'm pretty sure she look great, even if she was nak… okay he just growled, won't go there, I don't wanna die before I even get to kiss her, okay, okay I'm leaving._

I've got to find Bella, even after her ditching me for Edward, and her trying to kill me after I imprinted on her daughter, _oh I miss Nessie,_ anyway Bella's still my best friend besides Nessie. Jeez, why does she have to love shopping like Blondie and the Pixie, she gone way too much.

Oh, there's Bella, she's actually hunting by herself, she usually doesn't go alone unless something's bothering her.

"Hey Bells, what's up?",she shrugged, I'm not that stupid.

"Come on just tell me." I argued.

"I don't know, Edwards really worried about you and Ness, he thinks your 'gonna hurt her and he's kind of ignoring me in the, well, you know."

Huh? Oh! She's talking about sex, that's disgusting, revolting really.

"Oh", that's all I can say, I mean like I have any experience in that department, she's looking embarrassed now, I'm so not telling her when me and Nessie. Oops Edward has been listening. Good, maybe he'll fix that problem with Bella, and we won't ever talk about sex again.

"Well, bye Bells, Edwards coming, I'm so not risking my life this week", and I left to go wait for Ness back at the house. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a lecture about the sex thought later; hopefully Ness gets back before Edward so I can avoid him by staying with her.

Nessie got back about ten minutes after I got back to the house, she spent so long telling me about her purchases, I still had fun though, I always have fun with her. She was pretty beat, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I had to carry her to her room. She wouldn't let go of my shirt, much to Edwards's dismay. Edward just ripped it off and then pushed me out of her door, following behind me. I was almost absolutely sure that talk about the sex thought was coming next.

**The Next Day**

After a really long talk with Edward about hiding my thoughts and a black-eye that was already healed when I got to my bed, I fell asleep. I was woken by someone singing in my shower. Of course that someone was Nessie.

Nessie always took showers in my room, she said Emmett and I were friends, but he stayed out of my room because he said, it smells like you too much buddy. I was pretty much used to the vampire stench because I was around Nessie and the other Bloodsuckers too much. I didn't really think of them as vampires anymore, they were more like my family. Esme was pretty much my mom, Carlisle, not my dad I still had Billy around for that, but close to it. Everyone else in the family were all like siblings to me, Blondie being the least liked one.

Speak of the devil, and she comes. She just barged into my room like she owned the place, and started banging on the bathroom door, yelling something about needing to talk to Ness. Then she sneered at me, I figured this was the sign for me to leave. Oh well I could go for a run, and then I was gone, my clothes shredded, into the forest surrounding the house. I needed some time to think how to tell Nessie about imprinting.

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter and my first Twilight fanfiction, so please review! -Kerri**


	2. Chapter 2

**The day of the Wedding**

**Jacob POV**

So, Id finally found out the perfect way to tell Nessie. I was going to take her to La Push Beach, she loves that beach, ever since she was little and I helped her jump over the waves. Okay, so I was going to take her there, go swimming for a little while, and then take a walk by the water. While we were walking I'd tell her everything about imprinting, and hopefully she'd love me too.

"Hey, Mutt, we've got to go to the wedding now!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", I said while running down the stairs. I was looking for Nessie before I hit the second stair. Blondie must have noticed because she said, "She's already gone, Bella and Edward took her", and then she laughed "You won't get to see her in that dress until the wedding."

That's right, Ness was being the flower girl, and both Sue and Charlie absolutely adore her. We got to the wedding about half and hour later, apparently Blondie wanted to torture me; she stopped at 5 different stores, before I had to bribe Emmett to make her stop.

Now we were sitting in the first row of the chairs in Charlie's backyard. Essie was about to walk down the aisle and I had my eyes closed, thanks to Edward. He'd threatened me that if I had one impure thought about Ness, and then he was going to make me wait 2 more months before I got to tell Nessie. I couldn't wait that long, I've already waited 7 months since I first asked Edward about it. _Shit!_ Id opened my eyes when I was thinking about waiting, and Nessie looked absolutely breath-taking. Her hair was in a curly bun with pieces framing her face. Her dress was some kind of shimmery gold color, and it hugged her hips just right, Oh impure thoughts. Oh no, she looking at me. I just turned away and grimaced just thinking about the threat Edward had made. I really hope she didn't see that.

_Eddie, did she see that please say no?!_

He leaned forward from his spot with Bella with a apologetic smile, and nodded yes.

That was enough for me, I had to apologize to Ness, as soon as the wedding was over. Which was now, I hopped up and practically sprinted to front of the house, where the reception was being held, to wait for Nessie.

And, I saw her, but not teary eyed like I thought she would be. I was shaking with rage now. She was holding hands with, and kissing another guys cheek. She was kissing Nahuel's cheek an holding HIS hand, INSTEAD OF MINE!

_I'm leaving! I thought to Edward._ He nodded then went back to glaring at Nahuel, while Nessie and he were dancing. I grabbed the keys off Edwards's table and drove back to the house. I couldn't even stand of thinking of her or Nahuel. His name was repulsing even in my mind.

I packed a bag of clothes and followed the back road into the mountains


End file.
